


My Striptease Partner

by Verlerious



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 6 months of nonstop work, Chris has determined that his team needs a little R&R via a mandatory visit to a local strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Striptease Partner

Sometimes a person needed down time, a little bit of relaxation time away from work to re-motivate themselves and give the brain time to rest before trying to think about the next move. The BSAA had them working nonstop for about six months straight with little break. But their current mission was done and Alpha team was given two weeks of down time to settle down before things went wild again.

Chris was close with his group of soldiers and listened to the suggestion of going to a strip club with mild interest. He didn't care much about seeing some girls dancing around naked for pathetic men who couldn't find any other way to get laid. But the guys had been out in the field for six months. This was the closest they'd get to see a woman who'd pay attention to them, with the right amount of money anyway.

Marco had been the one to suggest it, saying that it was a popular club he and his friends used to go to before he joined the BSAA. He said they had a lot of good booze, which was what caught Chris's attention. Jeff and Keaton agreed to go as well, for the women of course.

Piers was the only one reluctant about going. Of course, Chris wasn't surprised in the least by that notion.

"Captain, this is pointless," Piers said staring up at him with those hazel eyes. He didn't look happy about the whole situation. That was to be expected of his ace. Piers had this sort of all work no non-sense type personality that tried to bully you into walking away from fun and going back to paperwork. Of course that was usually towards the rest of Alpha team. When it came to Chris, Piers seemed a little calmer in his demands though no less pushy about them.

"Piers, this is a mandatory boys' night out for Alpha team. We've been working nonstop for six months. I think the team deserves a little bit of down time for the hard work."

"But sir-"

"Loosen up kid," Jeff said throwing his arm over a shoulder and grinning at him. "Unless you're just scared of getting an eye full of some cute bitch up on the stage."

"Might be afraid of blowing a nut in his pants at the sight of tits," Marco inputted. The guys laughed until Piers turned hardened eyes on them causing them to clear their throats and look away. No one played games around Piers. He was a tough nut who got the job done and was known to never miss a shot. But when it came to Chris, he followed orders to a notch. He followed his leader with such admiration Chris wondered what the kid saw in him.

Chris wasn't exactly the sample role model, at least he didn't think so himself anyway. He drank to ease away pain, could lose his temper quickly, and could easily lose himself to depression when any one of his men were killed. It was something you'd think he'd have coped with by now. He couldn't. No one could cope with that. So the idea of cutting lose just didn't sound bad to his ears.

"Then if you don't mind, Captain." Piers was looking up at him again, his unique eyes still looking frustrated from having to deal with the whole ordeal. "I'd like to sit this one out." But that wouldn't do. Sure he wanted everyone to be able to relax and enjoy some time off but another reason was to see how Piers reacted in a strip club. With the boy's looks, he knew the kid could get any girl he wanted, and probably had. But he seemed so uptight that just once Chris wanted to see him loosen up and enjoy him.

"I think you're missing the point of the word mandatory," Chris said smirking down at him. "You're joining with everyone tonight as a team. That's an order." There was hesitation before the kid gave him a salute. Kid never went against him even if he had a habit of wanting to voice his option on things.

"Yes…sir."

"Everyone dress down and meet back downstairs in ten minutes. On the double!"

"Yes sir!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marco did some good for the team. They had a table close to the stage so they'd be able to see all of the action going on. There was a lot of action to be had too. Chris found his eyes wondering quite a few times towards the stage catching sight of beautiful women in all their glory using the pole like it was their best friend. The five of them weren't the only ones there from Alpha team. In fact, there were at least two other tables filled with members of the team along with a few members from Delta team that just so happened to have the day off to join them.

The room had a weird haze to it that combined cigarette smoke with the fluorescent pink and blue lights that surrounded the room. The place was just dark enough that you didn't see every person's features perfectly. Might have been a good thing for the guys that wanted to jack one off without caring where they were.

He'd already had himself a round of vodka and could feel it burning in his stomach already. It wasn't enough to make him drunk yet, but it did give him a nice buzz. Speaking of buzz, he glanced to his side seeing Piers sitting there, pouty lips poked out trying his best to be a buzzkill. He only had a glass of water and pointedly made it certain that he wasn't looking at the stage, glaring down at the table in front of him.

For Chris, casual wear was simple. A white shirt, black jeans, and some shoes with a t-shirt underneath his main shirt to help deter the sweating. And because of his large frame, they fit him tightly with just enough room to breathe between the skin and the material.

Casual came in five things for Piers. Jeans, a tugged in t-shirt, a belt, light brown hiking boots, and that damn green scarf he never seemed to be without. Chris allowed his eyes to scan over the younger man, eyes riding down along the nape of his neck just barely visible above the scarf. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't find Piers to be attractive. On the contrary, compared to a lot of the women he'd dated, Piers was probably the most attractive person he'd ever seen. Chris's thoughts were constantly plagued with the thought of tasting that soft skin, especially those lips that seemed to call out to him while those hazel eyes stared at him like some lonely puppy seeing their master come home.

But there were a few things that stopped Chris from acting on those needs of just propping Piers up against the nearest wall and fucking his brains out while he cried out his name with that sultry voice of his. One, Chris wasn't into men. At least he wasn't supposed to be…even if this particular male could easily make his pants grow tighter than they already were. So he was easily able to make an exception in this case. He wasn't into men…just Piers. Second, there was at least a thirteen year different between the two of them. Granted Piers was completely legal, it didn't stop Chris from feeling like some old man with a twink fetish. How did he even know what a twink was? He didn't know, but he knew that with a body like that, Piers was a twink.

Third, he didn't even know if Piers swung that way. Sure he did have those damn bitable, perfect lips that looked like they were made for sucking a person off. But that didn't mean he liked men. And with how much of a hardass he was, it was hard to say he liked anyone at all. He was married to his work, which was good if it weren't for the fact that he was so young.

Chris leaned over, pressing his lips close to Piers's ear so that he'd be able to hear him over the loud music. "Lighten up some." Piers jumped holding the ear, his eyes looking up at the captain before they cut away quickly and redness that Chris knew he didn't miss appeared on his cheeks. He didn't talk to him in return, just nodded his head refusing to make eye contact with him. It made Chris lift a brow at the action. But he lost his chance to ask about it as a waiter came by placing a fresh glass of water in front of Piers and taking away the empty glass. Well at least he was thirsty for something.

"Yo, you actually did some good this time!" Jeff yelled out over the music partially drunk already as he punched Marco in the shoulder earning a laugh. "Babes here are fucking hot! Nothin like back at home."

"What, they walk on pencil sticks and silicone where you come from?" Keaton laughed joining in with the other two before taking a quick drain of his beer.

"Nah, man. More like crack cocaine. Bitches be high all the time, ya know? If they ain't high, they using all that processed silicone shit."

"Well the girls here stay natural. Makes it more fun to grab onto them." Marco smirked at them as he spoke. "Till they start sagging anyway." The three of them burst out laughing though it still wasn't loud enough to outdo the music. Chris found himself chuckling as well, glancing to the stage and seeing a new girl coming out dressed like a sailor as she started dancing to some hyped up pirate like soundtrack.

He drained down some more vodka before he looked down to his partner noticing his head resting on the table. Was he going to go to sleep with all this craziness going on? More than half the glass of water was gone already. He started to lean over to see if Piers was sleeping when the other shot up suddenly and looked over at him. He had this sort of goofy smile on his face. His cheeks redder than Chris last remembered seeing them before he frowned.

"Piers, you ok?"

"Captain…" His grin just seemed to grow bigger before he pushed himself to stand using Chris's shoulder as a hold. Chris tried to ignore how the sudden action put him face to face with the younger man's crotch or how he was close enough to tell Piers's unique smell. He just let his eyes travel up quickly to see the smug look on Piers's face as he stared back down at him with darkened hazel eyes.

"Good Captain..." Soft hands rested on top of Chris's head patting him like a puppy. "I'll be back…I need…latr…latri…the toilet."

Chris watched Piers wander off into the crowd before he looked over at the drink on the table. The other three watched him as he took a sip of it and frowned tasting the alcohol in it. "This isn't water. It's alcohol."

"Explains why twinkle-toes is finally starting to relax," Jeff tossed out there. "Kid needs to lighten up some, ya know?" Chris agreed that Piers needed to relax more, but not through this kind of means. He'd need to talk to the waiter about this. How did she even get the order wrong in the first place? It was just simple water. How long had Piers been drinking off this stuff?

The music in the room got quiet before Marco perked up across from him, a giant grin showing up on his face. "Oh man, I forgot about this part."

"What exactly is this part?" Keaton was curious…so was the captain. What kind of special things could happen in a strip club of all places?

"They do this event called guest stripper contest. People actually volunteer to go up on the stage and strip tease. They give them special mask so they don't get embarrassed by being seen by someone that knows them and some random outfit or something. But it's probably one of the funniest parts of the whole show considering you get some pretty homely people up there doing their best to amuse you."

"So now we get to see ugly people dance," Jeff said grunting in dissatisfaction. "That's just sick."

"Dumbass, they're not always ugly people." Jeff received a weakened punch to the shoulder as Marco glared at him, his cheeks red to show how drunk he was. "You'd be surprised how many cute girls go up there."

"Is it just girls? I doubt you'd find many women in the audience here unless they're gay or butch. What do you win from the contest?"

"If you manage to win, you get five hundred bucks. So guys like to get up there too just to get a laugh or cause they're drunk."

Jeff grinned at that. "For five hundred bucks, maybe I should get up there."

"Jeff, please spare us from your pimply ass," Keaton said pretending to swoon as he dramatically threw an arm over his eyes and swayed back and forth. "That's not what I want nightmares about when I go to bed tonight."

"If ya dreaming about my ass then ya should have nothing but sweet dreams." The three comrades burst into laughter again. Chris tried to join in on the laughter, but worry for his drunken second in command made it hard to.

"Piers hasn't come back yet." Chris frowned getting a little worried that Piers hadn't returned. Did he get lost on the way there? No he shouldn't have to worry. Piers was capable of taking care of himself if a problem came up. But he was drunk…could he protect himself while he was drunk?

"Relax, Cap, he's probably just jerking one off after seeing all those hot girls up there." Chris grunted in response, his imagination playing in his mind of Piers doing just that with satisfying results. He could just see Piers stroking one off and panting trying to keep his voice down as he called out Chris's name. The thought just made his pants even tighter than they already were and almost made him get up to go find the younger one when a voice started speaking over the loud speaker.

"Gentlemen, and whatever ladies we have here tonight. Welcome to Club Seducer, where we spend all night seducing you right. We're about to start our guest stripper contest. Please direct your attention to the stage and enjoy the show. Good luck, my sexy contestants."

Just as the last word was said, a beautiful female came out on the stage dressed in an Egyptian like outfit consisting of nothing more than sandals, a white gown, and a see through tube top that did nothing to hide the white bra beneath it. She moved with practiced grace, walking the stage like she owned it. And while she was a very beautiful woman, Chris found his attention looking away from her to constantly glance at the entrance in hopes of seeing Piers return.

Time passed by with dancers replacing dancers. They saw some drunken old men dancing for entertainment like Marco mentioned before, the drunken audience laughing themselves sick from the antics their performances provided. But Chris was literally not paying attention to the stage anymore. Chris looked at his watch watching the time dance away. Twenty minutes had passed. He needed to get up and check on his missing teammate.

That was the plan anyway until who was announced as the last dancer stepped out on the stage. At one glance, he knew who it was. His mouth dropped open as he stared. Though the others didn't seem to recognize him yet, he knew. He knew because he'd stared at that body plenty of times to know who it was. The male stood on the stage wearing a Boy Scout uniform and a pair of dark shades to covered those expressive hazel eyes. He wore a cap as well that went with the Boy Scout uniform perfectly and had kept his brown hiking boots.

Chris found himself sinking back into the chair, swallowing and wondering how his male partner had ended up on a stage made for strippers. Piers stood at perfect attention with a salute that any Boy Scout would envy. Then the music started with a heavy beat of drums that drilled through your body and forced you to want to move. But Chris ignored the drive, his eyes ranking hungrily over that body.

Piers started walking to the beat, his body having more grace to it than any female Chris ever remembered seeing. He took his steps to the edge of the stage before he turned himself around looking over his shoulder and somehow making those nice ass cheeks shake proudly in those tight short shorts. It went straight to Chris's groin and made him have to stifle a groan as he clenched his hands against his own muscle tight pants under the table.

Piers reached back, slapping a hand hard against one bubbled cheek earning him some cheers of appreciation from those gathering around the stage. They held up cameras and cell phones to capture the image and Chris couldn't help feeling a bit possessive of the boy on the stage. But Piers took it all in stride, mouth twisted with that cocky smirk as he turned around and he reached down undoing the buttons of his shirt and spreading it letting it slide down his flawless shoulders to the floor and showing off that tight lithe chest of his.

Little bastard was actually enjoying all of that attention. He kneeled down crawling to the edge of the walkway and stared into the cameras licking his tongue over plush lips so they glistened enough that even Chris could see the wetness of them.

Whistles and catcalls were noticeable over the music and Chris glanced over at Marco and the others as he noticed them feasting their eyes on the body on the stage. "For a guy, that's not too bad."

"Hell, I'd fuck that," Jeff said downing another shot of whiskey to empty out the bottle and missing the jealous glare from his captain at the words. They were all drunk and at this point and didn't care what they said. If they knew who it was they were talking about, would they still be saying the same thing? Chris couldn't say the same for himself. While he was only mildly tipsy, he couldn't bring himself to drink anymore while watching that figure that moved like a fucking pixie on the stage. If Piers was drunk, he sure was the most graceful drunk he'd ever seen.

Piers stood up again, pressing against the dance pole like a long lost lover, biting his lips. He held onto it with one hand and leaned his upper body back pushing his hips forward as he started grinding his hips against it. How was he able to move his body like that? One free hand reached up pulling the hat further down as it slid down to tilt the shades down further on his face giving everyone a view of the sexy eyes beneath.

The women that were in the strip joint were going wild though that didn't stop quite a few drunken men from howling and whistling. Chris frowned wanting to stand up and yank his young second in command off the stage. Despite the shades being used to hide the beauty of his hazel eyes, Piers grabbed them sliding them down from his face biting on one of the legs as he wrapped his own limber limb around the pole grinding against it.

With that pole gaining so much more attention, Chris couldn't help grumbling out as he downed another shot of vodka ignoring how his soldiers were teasing his grumpy attitude. They knew he didn't do well without his sniper there, though by now he figured they'd recognize who was up on the stage unless they were all too drunk to realize it. Piers liked to keep him straight and in focus and by now he would have been telling Chris not to drink so much and to slow down. He wouldn't be up on that damn stage making a spectacle of himself.

Chris stopped paying attention for a moment, but when he looked up at the stage he saw Piers once more standing and facing the audience with both his hands on the zipper of his unbuttoned shorts. His hips were swaying side to the side, the shades still being held between visible white teeth. When the zipper came down, Chris's brown eyes followed it all the way until it nestled there in the grove of those shorts right above his bulge. Fingers hooked into the pockets of the short shorts, Piers swaying his hips just so as he started tugging them down exposing more and more to his ailing audience.

Chris let his hungry eyes feast on the sight of sweaty thighs and bronze like legs until the shorts dropped freely to the ground. Piers stepped out of them easily, sashaying across the stage left with nothing more than a pair of green briefs, his hat, and brown hiking boots with white socks folded down neatly. The briefs squeezed tightly to him outlining every little detail of what lay beneath them.

Once more the young male was moving again only stopping this time when his eyes looked up meeting up with Chris's. Then tugging the hat down again he moved hopping of the stage, the speed he moved at looking like it went with the beat of the music.

It made Chris tense up when the boy stopped in front of him staring down at him, breathing hard. Reaching over, Chris grabbed his bottle of vodka preparing to guzzle the stuff down before a hand caught his wrist while the other rested on Chris's knee as Piers leaned in closer. Chris could easily read that one simple word from the younger male's lips that set him off like fire to fireworks.

"Captain…"

Up close like this Chris could easily stare at the glistening chest covered in sweat from the young soldier carousing around on the stage earlier. Chest muscles twitched sporadically from the small performance as it rose up and down from the quick intake of breath. He tried not to let his eyes go lower, to where he saw the bulge of the front of the sniper's underwear pushing out slightly.

When he heard that word, that title Piers always seemed to say so fondly slip from those lips, he literally about lost it. There was no denying the erection that throbbed in his pants or the predatory way Chris stared at the oblivious male.

A swaggering smirk appeared on his sniper's lips again as if he'd decided on something and that lithe little muscled body started moving again. Piers dared a glance down at him, his tongue working teasingly over the leg of the shades before he pulled it from his lips connected only by the thin line of saliva. Eyes rode over Chris's body unabashed only stopping and widening slightly when they connected with the obvious erection poking against his jeans. Then just as quickly he leaned in slipping the shades on Chris's face, close enough now that Chris could smell an exotic mix of sweat, and something delicious he couldn't place his finger on.

Things seemed a lot darker with the shades on and Chris could almost imagine it being just the two of them in their own little world, even as the drunken little minx turned around sitting in his lap grinding his butt back against Chris's crotch easily moving with the music. The cheers and hoots of the other patrons only seemed to spur him on further. He didn't seem to care that he was doing this to his captain, and in front of his comrades for that matter. It helped his case that he was drunk though. But what excuse would Chris have for enjoying this?

Chris gripped the arm rest of the chair hard doing his best not to touch the body sitting down on his lap and break the spell, his other hand gripping the bottle of vodka just as hard. Just because Piers was eating away at his sanity and grinding on him in a very provocative manner while drunk didn't mean that he wanted anything to do with Chris when he was sober. It didn't stop Chris from tilting his head down and staring at the sexy ass riding down on his crotch.

The young sniper turned around in his lap swaying his body back and forth as he stared down at Chris resting his hands on his shoulders for support. He leaned down gripping the shades between his teeth pulling them back to let Chris see him clearly. Damn it made Chris want to lay him down on that table and plunder his ass till he couldn't move anymore. Chris let his eyes wander down taking note of the fact that Piers was just as hard as he was, briefs clearly tenting out. He was seriously about to grab that ass and grind into him properly with no regrets for his actions too. He would never have picked Piers to be such a tease.

"Captain…" He stifled a groan when Piers wrapped his arms around him moaning into his ear and starting to grind on him hard. He didn't seem to care that his groin was rubbing up against Chris's stomach at all.

"Piers…" Chris had to bite back his own groan, sitting his bottle down on the table so he could hold the arm rest with both hands as he started pushing his hips up into Piers hard enough to make the other bounce in his lap and have to hold on tighter, breath panting in Chris's ear.

"Captain…" he said again, not loud enough to be heard over the music, but loud enough that Chris could hear it. It wasn't his name, but when Piers said it there was always a certain form of endearment attached to it. He could hear it the way the voice seemed to elongate the word, as if not wanting it to end. He'd almost forgotten where he was until he felt the fingers going under his shirt touching against his skin. He could see the looks of the other customers watching, some in excitement, some in jealousy.

Most were too drunk to even take into account that it was two men making out in what was considered a strip joint for men to watch women get naked. And he probably could have gotten away with it, with fucking Piers right here and now. But he didn't want to do it here…with everyone watching and getting an eyeful of what he planned on claiming for himself one day. He didn't want them seeing these expressions on Piers's face.

"Piers, wait…"

"Captain…" Piers hadn't heard him at all, twisting his hands in Chris's shirt starting to lift it up.

"Piers." The name came out low from his lips, almost like a growl but the other obviously heard it from the way he froze up. He'd also apparently mistook the way the name had been said because he removed himself from Chris's lap quickly, an apologetic look passing over his eyes. He paused on his way back to the stage, grabbing glasses from random tables and taking a drink of things he normally wouldn't be caught dead drinking as if he needed a distraction or something.

Once on the stage again, he barely gave a glance back to the crowd before casually heading back behind the stage to the sounds of cheering and clapping and calls to come back. A woman came out on the stage wearing a kitty mask smiling big and holding a microphone up showing she was the lady who talked earlier to tell them the show was starting. "Everyone please give a round of applause from our amateur dancers."

Chris could hear the yelling all around him of patrons who'd gotten a little excited by the show. Hell even his crew was cheering loudly, though a few of them had fallen asleep from drunkenness. He couldn't say the same for himself, not having touched the drink since Piers came upon him. He sat the bottle down on the table focusing his attention on the stage again.

"And now to announce the winner of our amateur dance off tonight. Our runner up tonight is our little Egyptian Goddess." Cheers came out as she came out on the stage wearing the full outfit again as well as her golden sphinx mask. She accepted the one hundred dollar check before bowing and waving blowing kisses to the patrons before going back behind the curtain.

"And now…the winner of tonight's stripperific dance off is…the sexy boy scout!" The cheering went off again, Chris leaning forward in anticipation of seeing him come out again. It took about ten seconds before they realized something was off. The announcer went to the back of the stage peeking in before she came back up to the front again. "It seems our little boy scout's run off to complete other duties for the night. So in this case, the rights to winner will go to-"

Chris wasn't listening anymore. He hopped up placing his cash on the table and was out the door before the others could ask him where he was going. The air outside the strip club was crisp. It wasn't exactly cold but it wasn't that sticky, muggy feeling either. Just perfect for a jacket if you were the type to get chilled easily. He looked down either side of the sidewalk and just barely caught glimpse of the familiar green scarf he'd become so accustomed to.

Running quickly, his long legs didn't let him take long to catch up to the smaller male. He took notice of the way the other was still swaying as if still drunk off the alcohol from the club. It probably didn't help with the extra drinks he'd taken before he left the stage and the whole club altogether. Chris tried not to stare at his jean clad ass as he reached out and grabbed the smaller bicep easily in his large hand.

Instinct kicked in with Piers turning quickly preparing to punch only to have his fist caught by the other's grip. It probably didn't help that Piers still smashed from the drinks and almost lost his balance which he righted quickly enough. The hazel eyes went wide with the revelation of who he was seeing before glancing away, a frustrated looking coming across his face. Wait…frustrated? What did he have to be frustrated about? Or did he just realize his antics of making a fool of himself by stripping in front of all those people?

"Piers," Chris said letting go of the fist now as he stared at him.

"That's why… didn't…wanna…go," Piers said sounding like he was having a hard time of just speaking those words. He didn't sound angry, more ashamed as if he'd finally fully realized what had just happened. "I don't…do well…ngh…alcohol."

"Neither does anyone," Chris said to him watching the hazel eyes darken as the young sniper gave an exasperated sigh.

"Captain…" He said it while looking up at Chris focusing as best he could with his unsteady eyes. "About…what happened…" He paused there as if he was trying to think of what he wanted to say. His body swayed a little more uneasily and when he stumbled forward, Chris reached up catching him to hold him up.

"Whoa, easy there."

"Shit…" Piers reached up resting a hand over his eyes not seeming to mind at the moment that he was leaning heavily on Chris for supported weight. Chris stared at him, stared down at the lips that had been calling him all night. With Piers currently distracted, Chris leaned in kissing him earning surprised eyes as Piers pulled his hand down staring back at him. He didn't think he'd respond but the next thing he knew, Piers was kissing him back wrapping his arms around him.

Chris groaned out sliding his hands down to grip Piers's butt as he pulled him closer grinding against him and earning a moan in response. Piers seemed as excited as Chris felt as he kept pushing his hips into in him in return. It took everything Chris had to keep from pushing Piers into the wall and grinding him into submission. It was hard to break the kiss, his breath coming out in pants as he stared down at Piers, into the drunken eyes. That's right, Piers was drunk. He wasn't the type to take advantage of a drunken person.

He stepped back grabbing hold of Piers's hand as he started leading him down the sidewalk.

"Captain?" Piers sounded confused but he followed behind him regardless, just like a willing pup.

"You need to rest," Chris said keeping his eyes straight ahead. "You're drunk. You don't really know what you're doing right now."

"Wait. I do. I-I want this, Captain!" He sounded desperate and Chris knew that it was mostly the drink talking. But he stopped walking as he turned around looking at Piers before a smirk lifted to his lips.

"Sorry, but I won't be doing anything to you while you're like this." Piers frowned, his eyes looking down but Chris stopped him as he reached out gently lifting his chin back up to look at him. He was so glad that barely anyone was out at this time or night otherwise this would probably look completely awkward. "Once you're sober, if you still see feel like doing more then I'll give you everything you want."

"…But then I won't be drunk."

"Exactly." His mischievous grin made Piers start to blush. "So you'll be remembering everything I do to you then."

"C-Captain…" He seemed to hesitate before he finally sighed and nodded smiling up at Chris. "Fine. I'll wait. I've waited this long…what's a few more hours?" Chris blinked at the words and started to ask him more about it before the other was swaying past him humming slightly. "I'll just have to…hic…rub one off while you watch." He glanced back at him swaying slightly, eyes staring up and down his body before he looked at Chris smirking drunkenly. It didn't stop the next words from coming out of his mouth though. "It wouldn't be the first time I used you for…ah…my masturbating material."

Chris stared after him wide eyed before he slowly followed after his laughing comrade. This was going to be harder than he thought, especially with his no touch code in place. Damn, who knew Piers could be this much of a tease? Even worse, who knew Piers was masturbating to the thought of him? He could already see it now. Piers was going to make Chris suffer until the other backed down and fucked him into the mattress. And honestly, it was starting to not sound like a bad idea at all, especially since he could still remember the feel of Piers's ass grinding on his crotch. Ugh, yep. This was going to be way harder than he thought.

Piers stumbled a little off balance laughing again and Chris took it upon himself to support him pulling him to his side and wrapping an arm around him to keep him steady as they walked. The other hummed nuzzling his nose against his neck as they walked softly hissing his name out. Yeah…definitely going to be harder to keep his hands to himself. He was almost sure that by the end of this he was going to end up ripping Piers out of his clothes and taking the teaser right there on his bed. And honestly…he believed now that Piers wouldn't mind it one bit. Damn tease.

END.


End file.
